Something I Can Never Have
by xSeraphinexLightx
Summary: Tessa is away doing work for the Enclave with Jessamine, but while they're away a new girl finds herself in the hands of the Institute. Lacey Greenwood. A creature with more angel blood in her then anyone ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Something I Can Never Have

(A Clockwork Angel Spin Off)

This is rated as Mature, only because it has some rather harsh scenes later on. I appreciate reviews very much! If I don't get them I might not post the sequal to this story. This story has 5 chapters.

**Chapter 1:**

Footsteps clattered on the cobblestone path as Lacey sped down the alley. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were dry with the cold wind that blew into them. The night was cold despite it being only September and Lacey's light purple jacket wasn't stopping the chilly wind from grasping at her pale milky skin. She could hear them, the monsters were following her. She let out a loud yelp as she tripped on an uneven stone. She sliced open her knee on the stone. It was protruding from the alley floor and seemed to be shaped into a point. Tears stung at her eyes and she looked up as she saw shadows began approaching a little slower, she didn't want to be caught again so she jumped up and ignored the blood staining her matching light purple dress. The dress was beautiful, light purple with a paisley pattern covering it, there was a white lace edging to the dress and the neckline followed to about mid-neck where it stopped and was edged in the same white lace. Lacey continued her run, a little slower now because of her injury. Her breath came in rasps now, she was getting tired. She'd not eaten in days, and drinks had been scarce. These creatures that were following her were hideous, green masses with boils covering their bodies. They were like creatures from evil fairytales, the ones who kidnapped little children. Goblins. Lacey looked over her shoulder and then ran straight into something fat and hot. Hands grabbed her shoulders and held her still as she kicked and screamed. It was a monster, it had her. She looked up at it and cringed. It was so ugly, so insanely ugly. "What do you want with me?" she cried out. It didn't answer but grinned a jagged toothy smile. "Please…please just leave me alone!" Lacey pleaded. Then a guttural noise came from the goblins throat. Blood began to seep from his mouth and his eyes rolled back. Lacey yelped as his body started to fall against her, she slid out of his grip and rolled to the side on the ground. More of the goblins were coming down the alley and launched themselves at her, she placed her hands over her head and whimpered but nothing ever touched her. Opening her eyes she saw a figure standing in front of her. To be more exact is was two figures, both male. She watched as the two males fought back the goblins until the monsters finally retreated and ran away. Then one of them turned to her, his hair was almost like a silver hue and his eyes were beautiful, he held out a hand and Lacey just watched him. "Miss are you alright?" his voice was calm and kind. His companion turned and looked at her as well, his face was still handsome but he had dark hair and had a smug expression to his face. "I hope she's not going into shock." Lacey lifted her hand to his and let him lift her to her feet, she instantly fell against him. He caught her carefully and he noticed the blood covering the lower portion of her dress. "You're bleeding." He set her down on a nearby bench on the outside of the alley and lifted her dress so he could see her knee. He frowned. "Will, maybe we should take her back-"

"No. Not a chance. Take her to a nearby medical home, she's not coming with us," Will started with a grumble. Lacey pushed the kinder male's hands away and pushed her skirts back down.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for your assistance…I..I'll go home now…" Lacey stood from the bench slowly and began to quietly limp away from the two males. A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked at it. "Sir, really…"

"You don't have a home."

"W-What!" she stammered as she turned and glared at him. "And how would you know that…" She could see Will in the background laughing softly.

"If they were after you for something then I'm sure they've killed anyone close to you already….you may have a home but not a family…Are you sure going to an empty house is the safest thing to do?"

Then Will spoke up, "Why were those goblins chasing you anyway?" He stepped closer to her and watched her with a careful eye.

"I…I don't know. They said their master, lord creature wanted me for something…they didn't say much. I..I was locked up in their dungeon of sorts all week…I finally found a way out and they followed me…" she whispered. Will seemed to be interested and smiled.

"Okay Jem, grab her, she's coming with us…" he smiled. Lacey looked startled and held up her hands.

"I'm not coming with anyone!" she growled as she turned away from them. Then she felt her heart stop. There were more of them, and one of them had a bow and arrow in their hands. "They're back!" she cried out, but it was too late the goblin shot the arrow and it pierced Lacey's shoulder. She screamed in pain as she felt something rush through her veins. Within seconds she was dropping to the ground into an unconscious state.

Will and Jem looked at Lacey fall and then cursed. "There are too many to fight off alone Will," spoke Jem with a frown. Will leaned down and gathered Lacey in his arms, pulling out the arrow and tossing it to the ground. "Run!" yelled Jem as more arrows seemed to rush down upon them. The two boys ran quickly through the streets and easily lost the army of little goblins. Before they even broke a sweat they were standing before a tall building, the Institute of London. Home of the shadowhunters. Will walked up the steps and opened the door, Jem following in behind them. "Charlotte!" yelled Jem.

Lacey had nightmares, of bony green hands reaching out and ripping her parents to shreds, her little sister, her older brother. Everyone was ripped apart and flung about the living room. She awoke with a jolt and then cried out as pain seared at her shoulder. "Ah!" she rested a hand on her shoulder and then looked around. She was in a large four post bed with heavy blankets. There was a fire place in the center wall of the room and dim candles lit the room. There was stirring in the corner of the room and Lacey felt herself shiver.

"Ah, miss. I'll alert the others that you've awoke. Would you like some tea?" asked a woman with a beautiful voice, and her face would have been breathtaking if not for a large scar across her cheek, from her mouth to eye. Lacey nodded and the woman skittered off, her white cap giving away that she was that of a house servant. A few moments later the two boys from earlier and a woman came into the room.

"Hello dear, my name is Charlotte and you've already met Will and Jem…but we don't know your name…" the woman spoke softly. Lacey scooted herself painfully up into a sitting position.

"Lacey Greenwood…" she whispered quietly. She winced as pain seared at her shoulder and her vision dimmed. Hallucinations flashed before her eyes and she cried out as her body fell asleep, "Everyone's gone…" she mumbled before sleep yet again overcame her.

"Brother Enoch said that there is something is different about the girl…" murmured Charlotte with a sigh. Will raised a brow and laughed softly. "I'm serious Will, and if the goblins are after her then there is something important about her, mundane or not.."

"But Charlotte, Enoch said she isn't a mundane…that she's some sort of downworlder, he said she has power, but he doesn't know what it is yet.." said Jem quietly.

"She's a mundane, just look at her…" snapped Will. He looked over at the bed and frowned. "Look…" he pointed and everyone stared at Lacey on the bed. Her hands were glowing. One was glowing a bright red hue and the other an icy blue hue. "What the hell…"

Charlotte stepped toward the bed and reached down to touch the orbs of light she jumped back once she did. "Fire and Ice…she has fire and ice abilities, she's got to be of the warlock world…"

Another form walked into the room and a voice filled Charlottes head. _No. She is human, she is not a downworlder, which is why I don't understand why she has powers like this, but I do know for sure she is human. She must be protected._ Brother Enoch had been the one to speak, a healing monk, but he soon disappeared from the room. Charlotte looked at Lacey again and then at the boys beside her. "Enoch is sure she is human…this makes no sense…"

Lacey groaned in pain as she opened her eyes for the second time. Her head felt heavy and she pulled herself into a sitting position. Her shoulder still hurt but it was bearable, she looked around and was startled when she saw a young man she didn't recognize sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Hello, sir.." she murmured quietly. He glared at her and then stood up, exiting the room in a huff. She felt sad and guilty instantly. What had she done to upset him? Jem came into her room next with a friendly smile. "Good Evening Miss. Greenwood. I do hope you're feeling a little better…Unfortunately because you are human we can't use a healing rune on you.." he sighed, "Though…we haven't tried…and with your ability…" Will took that moment to step inside the room with a laugh. "Will…what do you find amusing…"

"You actually think we should try and use a rune on her?" he asked with a smile. Will walked towards the bed and turned to look at Jem. Lacey looked down at Will's pants and saw something shiny. Her hands reached out before she even realized what she was doing. Jem called out something but Will didn't turn fast enough and Lacey had a small thin object in her hands. "Lacey no!"

The object in her hand was cool to the touch and as she held it in her hand it exploded into a bright light. Jem and Will were pushed back and the small slither of metal seemed to morph. A sword was created, two elemental balls of light stood on the hilt, one red and one blue. "Will…Will go get Charlotte…she's not a human…not if it morphed to her…they only morph for shadowhunters." Will ran out of the room returning with Charlotte.

Lacey held the weapon in her hands, it was cool to the touch and she watched it with wide eyes. A sharp pain wracked in her body and Lacey dropped the sword, it quickly returned to a small thin sliver of metal. Lacey began to cough and pain swelled everywhere in her body. "Miss Lacey!" yelled Charlotte. "Will, Jem…go get Enoch! NOW!" Charlotte rushed to Lacey's side and held the coughing girl down with incredible strength. "Miss Lacey what's wrong…"

"It hurts…everything…hurts…" Lacey felt tears rushing down her cheeks. Brother Enoch rushed into the room and pushed everyone aside. He had a rune in his hand this time and quickly began to use it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Lacey finally awoke with no pain. She yawned quietly and then looked around. She'd slept too much lately, and she felt an urge to walk around. Nobody was in the room at the moment so she sat up and slid off the bed. And outfit was set out on a chair in the corner of the room and she looked at it. It was a simple light blood day dress. She put it on along with the necessary accessories and then headed out of the room. The pain in her shoulder was just barely there, a mere light sting. The corridors she walked were dark and hard to understand. It was like some never ended. She quietly continued though, trying to find anywhere she could talk to someone. After about twenty minutes of walking she saw the strange boy she awoke to earlier. "Excuse me…sir?" she asked softly. The boy turned around and acknowledged her with a nod. "I'm Lacey Greenwood and I was wondering if you could tell me why I'm here…" the boy frowned at her and she stopped talking. "I'm sorry…"

"Charles…why must you frighten her?" spoke a male voice from the shadows. Will walked up behind Charles and smiled. "Good Evening Lace…" he grinned and punched Charles lightly in the shoulder. "You're in the Institute Lace, you're in good hands that's all you need to know…" With those words Will walked away. Lacey stared after him and looked puzzled.

"Mr. Charles…" she turned to see him trying to walk away. He looked back at her and then sighed. "Do you not like me?" she asked quietly. Charles looked pained for a moment and then shook his head.

"No Miss Lacey, I just wish you hadn't been brought here…People that come here…people brought into this world…It's not a good life…It's not a place for those with special abilities…"

"But I don't have any abilities…I'm just a normal girl…What are you talking about…and what were those things after me…" she asked in a rushed tone.

"They were goblins…and you're not a normal girl Miss Lacey…you're…I'll let Charlotte explain it to you later…Come on…" Charles began to walk and Lacey quickly walked behind him. He seemed to know his way around the building much better then she did, which made sense considering he lived there. Or he seemed to. "In here…" he opened a door to a large library where she saw Charlotte and Will sitting. Charles followed Lacey into the room. "She's got questions…"

"Ah, Miss Lacey…so nice to see you up. We've got some questions for you as well…" Charlotte patted the seat next to her on a small red plush couch. Lacey hesitated before walking over and sitting next to Charlotte. "Now sweetie tell us what happened to you this past week…Tell us about your family..Who you are…"

Lacey frowned and looked down at her hands. "I'm Lacey Greenwood, daughter to Marie-Ann and Gerald Greenwood. I had two siblings, Kasey who was my little sister, and Jed, my older brother. My father inherited a large estate from my grandfather and so merely dabbled in his profession as a lawyer…mother took care of us children. I'm seventeen…I turn eighteen in December…" she murmured. "This past week…" As she began to speak Jem, and another man walked into the room and sat down. Lacey rubbed her hands together nervously.

"It's alright Miss Lacey, we won't judge anything you say…We only want to help…" encouraged Charlotte.

Lacey nodded and felt tears sting at her eyes, she choked back a sob and began," Monday morning I came home from a party at a dear friends, when I walked inside…the house was black and quiet…I closed the door and then…something grabbed me…dragged me away from the door down to my cellar…" she paused, choking softly on a sob. Charlotte patted her leg lightly and Lacey continued," They were hideous…monsters…My family was tied up…against chairs. My little sister…she wouldn't stop crying…" Lacey put her face in her hands. "She wouldn't stop…so..they killed her..They ripped out her throat and threw it across the room! She was only five!" Lacey screamed the words and balled her hands into fists. "My mother was next…then my brother…then my father watched as they questioned me…hit me…they did such horrible things…they made him watch!" Lacey felt anger building inside her. She looked around at the people in the room. Of everyone Will and Jem had the most painful looks on their face. "After awhile they killed my dad…my daddy…he called me his Princess before they ended his life…Then they dragged me away from my home to a mansion on the East of town I believe…From then I was just kept in a chamber..no food..they occasionally brought me water…but I wasn't awake very much so I don't know what they want with me." She ended her words abruptly and then straightened up. She was done talking, she couldn't handle speaking anymore about those days. Will cleared his throat and frowned.

"So you've no idea why they hurt you and your family…" Will asked quietly, a hint of kindness in his voice. Lacey shook her head.

Charlotte spoke next," Now Lacey…I think we've discovered some new things about you and they are important for you to know about…" She paused and Lacey looked at her with a tinge of fear in her eyes. "You're not as human as you believe…." Lacey shot up from her seat, which caused her to sway and stumble a bit, Will, Jem, and Charles jumped from their seats to aid her but she quickly regained composure and shook her head, backing away from them. "Lacey please sit back down, you've not recovered completely."

"No! I am as human as anyone else! Don't take me under your wing and then feed me lies!" she snapped angrily. The anger was making her body ache, she winced and clutched the couch. "I appreciate your hospitality…all of you…But I'm going to be taking my leave. Could someone kindly show me to the door?" Lacey stood straight with her chin held high.

"Lacey…please sit back down…you mustn't go anywhere…" Charlotte pleaded softly.

"I'm very well must! You're accusing me of being a monster…like…like those abominations from earlier!" she cried out.

"No no no my dear, please sit down and let me explain…" Charlotte spoke softly. Lacey didn't sit down but motioned for Charlotte to continue speaking. "You are not a monster my dear, if anything your far from it. You seem to have acquired to ability to both use the elements of fire and ice, and also wield the nephilim metal…which can only be wielded by a Nephilim Warrior..or shadowhunter." Lacey tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "You bare no markings to tell us what you are however…you seem completely human but you have these abilities…" Charlotte seemed to look puzzled.

"So you're saying I'm a freak…" Lacey spoke in monotone. Will laughed quietly.

"Oh no no no!" Charlotte spoke quickly. "If you stay with us we'll do all we can to figure out what your secrets are and we will help keep you safe from the goblin creatures…."

Lacey frowned and turned away from them all but sighed. "So I get to be your guinea pig…an experiment…fine…" Lacey then grabbed her dress up so she didn't trip and shakily walked out of the room.

Charlotte sighed. "It'd be great if Tessa was here…she'd be able to comfort Lacey…But those darn Enclave members just had to have her help.." She grumbled softly and walked out of the room as well. Will looked at Charles and smiled.

"Now you're not the only new kid in the house…" Will grinned. "She's pretty Charles, perhaps you should make her fall in love with you…" he chuckled. Charles glared and stood. "What?"

"Please Will…you're being ridiculous…she's a freak of nature that one…"Charles laughed quietly to himself. "I'd much rather have a dog love me…" With a wave of his hand he smiled. "She's annoying truly…so needy…"

Jem frowned," Now Charles…that's not true…She's a very sweet girl…"

"Are you kidding Jem…did you see how unthankful she was…up rude the girl!" Charles said with a frown. "Nonetheless I'll have to deal with it…See you all in the morning…" Charles waved and headed out of the library leaving Will and Jem to themselves.

Lacey slouched down against a wall in a dark corridor, her eyes closed and teeth clenched against a burning in her chest. Her breathing was coming heavier and heavier as she willed herself not to scream. She was so hot, she needed to get outside. She used the wall to bring herself to her feet. Lacey walked against the wall, it being the only thing keeping her on her feet. She wandered down the halls, down stairs till she finally found a door to the outside. She heard something behind her but all she wanted was cold air. Her hair, her beautiful brown hair stuck to her face as she sweat. Her skin and body was on fire. She fumbled with the door and stumbled outside and down stairs. She collapsed to her knees and held herself tightly. The cool air rushed against her skin and did little to douse the fire inside of her. "AGH!" she cried out. A light hand on her back made her jump and crawl forward. She looked behind her and saw Charles. He looked worried despite his earlier distaste for her. "What do you want…" she questioned quietly.

"You look feverish…we should get you inside…" Charles spoke softly. He reached forward as if to help her up but she crawled backwards again, staying out of his reach. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going in there…its so hot…I'm burning…it won't…I can't stop the heat…" she closed her eyes and then choked. Ice seemed to consume her body now, she shivered. "Cold…" she wrapped her arms around her body and shivered. "What's wrong with me…"

"I believe you've awakened your abilities somehow…We must get you inside…Come now Lacey…" Charles chided. Lacey shook her head.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked softly as she stood to her feet.

"Because it's my job…" he answered simply. Lacey walked past him and walked to the door which she opened and shut behind her. "How…how did she open the door…" he stood puzzled. Only a shadowhunter could open the door to the Institute. He frowned and followed in behind her. As he walked in he saw Lacey being yelled at by Will.

"You're a freaking spy aren't you!" Will was yelling and holding up a garnet stone pendent necklace. Lacey backed herself up against a wall as Will shook the necklace at her. "Acting like an innocent child and really you're a horrible witch!" Will threw the necklace at her and reached into his pocket for a weapon.

"Will! What are you doing?" yelled Charles. "She's not a spy!"

"Charles! She has the symbol of the Cobra!" Will pointed at the necklace at Lacey's feet.

"The symbol of the what? My father gave me that necklace! I don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Lacey. She reached down for the necklace and when she stood back up Will had a dagger pointed at her. "What are you doing!" she yelled.

"Getting rid of a nuisance!" yelled Will. As he stepped closer to Lacey she bolted away from him and out of the house. He was following her closely, running after her, Charles ran behind Will trying to stop him.

"Will stop this!" Charles called. Lacey ran past the gate to the property and then tripped as she tried to maneuver a carriage that was pulled up to the Institute. The same symbol from her necklace stood against the carriage's side. It was a snake coiled up and ready to spring. "What the hell!"

"Miss. Greenwood…what a pleasure to finally meet you…" spoke a dark haired male with piercing yellow eyes. He lifted Lacey from the ground with one hand and Lacey backed away from him.

"See look! Here they are now to retrieve their spy!" Will growled. Lacey shook her head.

"All of you get away from me!" Lacey cried out as she continued backing away from the new stranger. A man grabbed her from behind and she screamed. "Get off me!" she kicked and screamed as she was dragged inside the carriage.

"Will, don't you see she doesn't know them!" Charles growled. Charles stepped forward and reached from his Nephilim weapon. "Release her now warlock, or face the law…"

The warlock laughed and lifted a finger to shake at Charles. "Tsk Tsk little shadowhunter. She is ours to take. She is our goddess to care for…Silly Angels…though she holds the heart of your kind, she is ours for the moment…" With that the warlock disappeared along with the carriage.

"Huh…" Will looked very confused and rubbed his neck. "She's the heart of the Nephilim? The goddess for them to care for? Anyone else confused?"

"NO!" Jem screamed from the front door. "You idiots! How could you let them take her!" he snapped. It was very unlike Jem to act so harshly.

Charles frowned, "It was all Will…he went after her with a bloody dagger…" Charles shook his head and put his own weapon away. "What's the secret behind her.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Charles, Will, Jem, Henry, and Charlotte sat around the kitchen table in amazement. Jem spoke up, "She is a very important factor in our existence…I can't believe none of us have ever read this part of the codex…nobody knew it..nobody!" he shook his head and sighed.

"Where did you say you found the torn page?" asked Henry, Charlotte's husband.

"It was folded up into a small square and shoved between two books I was looking at…It was pure luck I found it…" Jem explained.

Will frowned, "Let me get this straight…Every five hundred years or so a Lacey is born from the blood of a human and an Angel? How's that any different then a Nephilim?"

"No Will. A human that was the offspring of a human and a warlock, that with a pure Angelic being…" he sighed. "They create a humanoid creature with warlock abilities as well as shadowhunter ones…The warlock's, more precisely the Cobra guild seem to believe that these creatures are their gods or goddesses, that they are their call to power, while in the days when shadowhunters knew of these creatures…they treated them like royalty, they were truly the heart of their people. Lacey is the closest thing to an Angel that walks the earth…And we let her get taken by the one group of people she shouldn't be with…"

Charles frowned. "Wait…this would mean that in the past…all the recorded uproars between shadowhunters and warlocks…they were all spaced perfectly five hundred years…they were wars over the…Oh God…What are we going to do?" Charles shook his head.

Charlotte sighed, "We have to tell the Enclave…then we have to get her back…"

Lacey shivered as men ran their hands down her skin. She was dressed in a toga, a toga of all things, the outfits that one would see a Goddess of much power wearing. It was pure white and almost see through which was making a rosy hue appear on her cheek. She covered her chest with her arms and pressed her legs together. There were slits in the toga that stretched all the way to her hip. Her ankles and feet were adorned in shimmering gold jewelry that jingled every step she took. Her wrists were the same, and her hair was left around her shoulders in long curls. She was covered from head to toe in gold tinted markings that the warlocks had drawn on her skin. The paint of sorts burned lightly against her flesh and sent shivers through her body. As another man approached to caress her skin she shied away.

"Who are you people?" she cried softly. The man who had brought her away from the Institute smiled.

"I am the Lord Mikal, and you my love are our Goddess, our powerful lover…" he spoke in a smooth tone.

"I'm w-what! I'm no Goddess nor am I anyone's lover…I'm seventeen!" she stammered. She stood from the plush black couch she'd been set on and then stopped as something touched her thigh. There was a man sitting at her feet, a man she'd not noticed before. "Please..don't touch me…" she pleaded. The man didn't listen and slid his hand in against her inner thigh. "Please…please stop…" The man continued on his journey of her skin until his hand was pressed against her most sensitive regions. She was crying by now, but seemed frozen in place.

"That's enough Jirad…She's still new to this…she'll come around…" spoke Mikal with a grin. "Come now my lovely Lacey…I will show you where you'll be staying…" He grabbed Lacey's hand and took her away from the dozens of men watching her in awe. She shivered and let tears freely drift down her cheeks. Was this her new life?

It'd been two weeks since she'd arrived at the Cobra Guild's mansion. She was given everything she wanted, but they rarely listened to her pleads to stop touching her. Everyday dozens of men would touch her, feel her, and she felt dirty every time she looked in the mirror. Despite it only being gentle touches here and there she couldn't stand it. It was night and she was sitting on her bed alone, she was tired and knew she needed to leave the Guild. They all loved her, but she hated them with a burning intensity. A knock to her door interrupted her thoughts. Lord Mikal entered the room and closed it behind him. Lacey heard the sound of a lock and then she got nervous. "Lord Mikal…I was just about to get some rest…" she whispered softly. She'd tried to be straight forward and demanding when she'd first arrived in the Guild's hands, but she quickly realized that it wouldn't get her anywhere, so now she merely spoke respectfully.

"I've come to get what you are supposed to give us all…" he spoke harshly as he approached her. Lacey stood from her bed and looked both confused and scared. Before she could speak again he was standing inches from her. "Don't fight me Goddess…" he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lacey tried to back away from him as he placed his lips to her own, when he wouldn't release her she bit his lip. "AH!" he growled in anger and pushed Lacey backwards, into the bed. "You ungrateful wretch! You will obey me, or I'll make an end to this Goddess's rule!" he growled. Suddenly fangs sprouted from his mouth and he climbed onto the bed, straddling her painfully so. She felt his bones digging into her skin.

"You…I thought you were a warlock…not..not a vampire…" she whimpered.

"I'm both my dear…" he growled as he lowered his lips once again to her own. He stole kiss after kiss, but Lacey fought against him. The high slits in her toga dress only seemed to reveal more and more of her skin as she fought, and Lord Mikal seemed to get more excited. Lacey screamed against him as she felt his body react to her own.

"Please! Please no!" she cried out and was met with a harsh slap across the face. She sobbed as he kissed her throat and chest, he ripped the top portion of her attire and left her chest bare to him. "Stop…stop please…" Fangs grazed her neck and she cried out in fright. "No no..please no!" she pleaded, but nothing worked Mikal sunk his fangs into her throat, tearing at the skin as he did so. Painful screams emitted from Lacey's mouth as she kicked and thrashed beneath him. A crashing could be heard in the background of her screams, but Mikal didn't stop. "Stop! Please someone help me!" she cried out, tears rushing from her eyes. Finally Mikal lifted his lips from her neck as something hit him in the back. Lacey was weak, but had enough dignity left to cover her chest with her ripped dress. She lay on the bed breathing heavily as pain laced through her body. She cried quietly as she heard fighting around her.

"Lord Mikal you are under arrest by the Enclave for kidnapping and torturing an innocent. An innocent under the protection of the Institute." Lacey listened to the voice and recognized it. It was Charles. She moved to sit up, but her neck felt so heavy. A gentle hand on her shoulder kept her still.

"Don't move Miss Lacey," Jem's voice was a comforting embrace to Lacey. She opened her eyes and saw his face, full of light and kindness. "We're going to get you out of here…" he promised.

Will was behind him with a look of surprise on his face, "This is how you monsters treat your Goddess? What the bloody hell is this?" Will growled.

"She is to give us strength in her love, and blood! That is her destiny! She just refuses to fulfill it!" growled Mikal.

"So you try and rape her?" cried out Will. "You have issues!" With those words a fight broke out and Lacey felt herself being moved. Every movement made her cry out.

"Stop…don't…It hurts…please don't move me…" she pleaded.

"We must move you Lacey…It'll be over soon…" promised Jem. A guttural noise could be heard as Lacey looked towards the center of her room. Charles had just sliced Lord Mikal in half with a sword that glowed like the sun. "You're safe now.." Jem whispered. Spots danced in front of her eyes and the last thing she saw was a look of pure horror and sadness on Charle's face as he looked at her.

Lacey blacked out as Charles and Will moved towards her. "This girl can't catch a break…first her family…then the goblins took her, tortured her, then she gets shot, then Will freaks her out by threatening to kill her, then these monsters take her…" Charles muttered. "Come on…we need to get her back to the Institute…"

The sound of water dripping woke Lacey. She groaned softly as a cold rag was pressed against her forehead. She opened her eyes to see the woman with the scarred face. "Hello Miss Lacey…I never got to introduce myself…I'm Sophie…" Sophie spoke in a hushed tone. Lacey smiled slightly and then winced as she felt her neck pinch. "Ah…it's still bleeding…I'll be doing the stitching in a few moments..I just wish to get your temperature down…" she smiled.

"What..W-what happened…Everything hurts…" Lacey whispered quietly. Lacey looked around and saw she was in the same room from when she'd first arrived at the institute. "Charles…Jem…Will…are they alright! They shouldn't have come to help me…they shouldn't have risked themselves!" Lacey shot up in her bed and rambled more. "They could have gotten hurt…Were they injured…oh heavens no…Ahk!" she doubled over as she felt her body tighten and fill with pain.

"No worries Miss Lacey…" it was Jem's voice. The three of them were sitting in chairs across the room.

Sophie pulled Lacey back into a laying position, softly whispering comforting words as she placed the cold cloth back against her forehead. "Please don't move Miss…" spoke Sophie. Sophie lightly tilted Lacey's head to the side so she could see the bite. "Harsh bite he gave you…this'll hurt dear…" Lacey cried out as a needle and thread pulled through her skin and out, the stitches continued for about twenty minutes, the whole time she felt each stinging pain. "All done…I hope it doesn't scar…It'd be a shame…" she smiled and then wiped away some blood. "I'll go get you some food…"

Charles walked up to the bed, within the twenty minutes Will and Jem had left to go eat, but Charles had stayed behind. "I'm so sorry Lacey…" he whispered. Lacey had closed her eyes during the stitching and she now opened them to look at Charles. "I shouldn't have let Will chase you outside…I'm so sorry…"

Lacey frowned. "Charles…I..No…You didn't cause this…It's my fault…I-It's because of who I am…you didn't create me…don't blame…Ug.." her back arched and Lacey clenched her eyes shut. Pain radiated from her neck and down to her toes. "Don't blame yourself…" she was breathless, her teeth were clenched tightly together.

"Brother Enoch isn't in the area…we have to wait till he returns to get you healed…I'm sorry…" Charles was being nice and it was slightly odd to Lacey. "Was this the first time he bit you?" Lacey nodded painfully as answer.

"They…they wouldn't stop…stop touching me Charles…" She felt her eyes brim with tears and she opened them to look at Charles. "I just want to die…"she cried. "Death would be easier then this…this pain…this fear…" Charles sat on the edge of the bed and reached towards Lacey's face, he ran a finger down her cheek and pain stretched across his face.

"I won't let anyone touch you again.." Charles spoke softly. "I promise Lacey…you're going to be safe now…" he whispered. Lacey's tears hit his fingertips and froze. Charles leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Lacey's forehead. Her eyes widened as he did so. "Sleep Lacey…" he whispered and before she could speak to ask him what just happened her eyes closed and she was overcome with dreams.

Charles sat by Lacey for several hours until it seemed she was going to awaken, he called Sophie in and then left Lacey's side before she awoke. He stormed down the hallway only to run into Will. "Ahh Charles, the little odd one out…seems you're the freak now…" he teased with a smug grin. Charles lunged forward to punch Will but Will moved and Charles' hand flew right through the wall. "You never did tell us why you came here from France…I wonder if she's noticed yet that you're not british…I'm sure she has…but she's just too proper to speak out on it…" Will leaned against the corridor's dark tapestry covered wall. "Seems you've fallen for her, haven't you!" he laughed softly. "What caused that?"

"You wouldn't understand Will…" snapped Charles. Will looked pained for a moment and shook his head.

"I'd understand better then you think…" he sighed and walked away. Charles glared after him and then quickly found his way to his own room. He needed to learn to ignore Will and just think for himself, the other male always got under everyone's skin. His own past would keep him from loving Lacey the way she deserved, and he hoped that the small kiss he gave her hours earlier would be forgotten or cast aside as a dream. Charles closed his bedroom door behind him and locked it before tearing off his shirt and collapsing into a chair in front of his room's fireplace. He was quickly overcome with exhaustion, he'd not slept since the rescue had occurred, he'd just stayed next to Lacey while everyone else slept and ate. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Time passed, the day went by and morning came again, and about mid-evening he was awoken by a frightened scream. He jolted awake and jumped from his chair, Charles grabbed his shirt and unlocked the door before running towards the sound. It was Lacey's room. He was the first to get there but soon after came Will, Jem, Charlotte, Henry, and Sophie. What they all behold was something none of them ever thought was possible. "Oh my…Angel…" whispered Charles with wide eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Charles' astonishment soon dimmed as he saw Lacey crying. The view before everyone was Lacey, back against the wall a hand at her throat, Lacey herself had seemingly sprouted wings, one pure white, the other the darkest of all blacks. Charles noted it made sense because of her Angelic and warlock bloodlines. The most suprising thing was that the slender white skinned hand that clutched Lacey's so tightly was attached to a beautiful creature dressed in white, pure wings of white light coming from their own back. There was a true angel in the Institute. Charles wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure this had never happened before. Lacey choked in the corner and Charles stepped forward. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

The angelic woman turned her head to look at Charles. "Ah Charles…our dearest misfit Nephilim warrior…" her voice was like honey and seemed to echo through the room, through everyone's soul. "I'm here to tell my misguided crusader her true duty…" The angel dropped Lacey, who slumped to the ground coughing. Her neck wound had ripped open again and was bleeding onto her white night dress. "I am Seraph…"

Lacey moved behind the angel, her eyes narrowed. The angel quickly sensed the movement and grabbed Lacey once more by the throat. "No no my dear child, you're under a horrible influence…" whispered Seraph, her words dripping honey down everyone's heart.

"What do you mean influence, Great Seraph?" asked Charlotte. Without answering her Seraph pulled Lacey's head to the side roughly and punctured the already bleeding wound with her razor sharp nails. Lacey screeched and began thrashing, but it didn't do a thing as Seraph dug around in her neck. "You're hurting her!" called out Charlotte.

Seraph laughed. "No my Nephilim…I am not…Ignore her screams." Seraph finally pulled out of Lacey's neck, a stone between her fingers. It was the pendant from her necklace, the red stone with the snake emblem.

"How in the hell did that get in her neck!" Will shouted. Lacey was released from Seraph's grip and she swayed as she pressed her back against the wall. The room was spinning and she pressed a hand to her neck.

"It was Mikal, that dirty hell hound…It's part of their ritual of sorts I suppose. That necklace was given to her at birth so that one day she could either forfeit herself to the darkness," Seraph pointed to Lacey's black wing," The necklace would have to merge with her body for the light to be demolished," Seraph then pointed at Lacey's white wing. "A few more hours with that lodged in her skin she would have been beyond help, and you my dear warriors would be dead at her feet…"

Will laughed," She can't even harm a fly…let alone us?"

Seraph's face contorted into pure distaste and anger. "You dare doubt the power of this girl?" A sickeningly sweet laugh escaped Seraph's lips. "You will see in time. Within the next few hours her true abilities will awaken and I trust you warriors to help her control them and gain strength. She will be a great ally to you all when battle comes. Do not allow the goblin trash to take her…His spell is a great one to break, if she sees him it will be hard to drag her away…" Seraph turned to Lacey now, "I am sorry for the pain you have been caused dear child, beautiful Angel in disguise…" she whispered. Seraph reached forward and drew Lacey into her arms. "It is time for you to rest before you begin your training…Be wise and swift dear one, you are here to protect out warriors…" Seraph kissed Lacey's neck lightly before disappearing in a bright light and flutter of wings. Feathers rained down around them all. Lacey then collapsed to her knees as her own wings poofed away in a cloud of feathers.

"Lacey! Are you okay?" called Charlotte as she ran to the young girl's side. "Your neck…" Charlotte pulled Lacey's head to the side. "It's…healed…" She sighed in relief and pulled Lacey to her feet, walking her to the bed. Lacey pushed her away, stumbling as she did so. "Lacey what's wrong.."

"I have no desire to be in bed…I've been sleeping about 98% of the time I've been in this home…Please leave my room and tend to yourselves…" Lacey's voice was stronger, but held a build up anger. Nobody moved and Lacey growled, "Leave me alone!"

Will and Jem were the first to slip out, followed by Henry and then Charlotte. Sophie pulled a dress out of a drawer quickly and laid it along with the necessary undergarments on a chair before skittering away. Only Charles stood in the doorway now. "Charles…please…go away like the rest…" Lacey spoke softly, her back to him.

Charles closed the door, which made Lacey think he'd left. She turned with a sigh of relief but then narrowed her eyes. "Charles I asked you to leave!"

He closed the door, but hadn't left, he'd merely shut it to get privacy. "Lacey…you've been through so much this week…I can't…I can't leave you alone…" Charles murmured. Lacey walked behind a Chinese style screen where warm water was awaiting her in a large tub. "Please…don't ignore me…"

"You ignored me much the same when I first arrived here…" Lacey spoke in an uncaring fashion. She took off the stained night dress and tossed it over the curtain. She heard Charles swear under his breath. Lacey grabbed a small hand towel and began scrubbing blood off her neck and body. Some of the golden markings from the Guild still set on her skin. "Stupid marks…get off my skin!" she snapped as she scrubbed rougher and rougher. "Are you still there…" she murmured angrily.

Charles didn't answer at first but then he cleared his throat and spoke, "Yes…" He'd been watching her nude shadow behind the screen. It was very inappropriate that he was in her room as she bathed herself. "Would you like me to get Sophie to aid you…" He sounded nervous as he spoke.

"Not necessary…I'm not a Princess…I can take care of my own bathing…" Lacey spoke in a voice full of dignity and pride. Charles wondered if this was how she had always sounded. "Ack…" cried Lacey softly. The sound of the wash cloth dropping into the water made Charles step forward.

"Lacey! What's the matter….Are you hurt…?" Charles questioned quickly. Dripping could be heard, like water droplets on the ground. "Lacey…" Charles stepped closer as she didn't answer him. He peeked slowly around the screen, but didn't look at her, he looked at the ground. Puddles of blood were forming at Lacey's feet. "Oh God! Lacey you're bleeding…Put something on…" he tossed her a robe without looking and then ran to the door. "Charlotte, Sophie!" he screamed.

Lacey wrapped the robe around her, staining its creamy hue with dark blood. There were cuts forming along her arms and legs, but she'd not hurt herself at all. And they didn't hurt, only for a second when they first formed. Everyone burst into the room and the screen was quickly pushed aside so she could be seen. "It doesn't hurt…" Lacey whispered.

"Oh Miss Lacey!" Sophie quickly grabbed a soft wet cloth and pressed it to one of her wrists, it came away covered in dark blood. The cuts beneath it were revealed to everyone. "Crosses…oh my lord!" Sophie continued to press the cloth against the one wrist and handed one to Charlotte, and then one to Charles. "Help me stop the bleeding…" Charles pressed two clothes to both of Lacey's ankles, while Charlotte got her other wrist.

"Perhaps these are what start your power…" spoke Charlotte with uncertainty. "They are holy marks…"

Lacey closed her eyes and smiled. "Stop…" she whispered. The three warriors before her looked at her in a confused manner. "Stop…" her voice was pleasant, "It doesn't hurt…" she lightly pushed their aid away. As she did so markings began to replace the cuts. Will and Jem came into the room and Will shouted.

"What the hell! More blood, goodness Lacey!" Will spoke shocked. Black tattooed markings appeared over each of the cross cuts, replacing them, as well the markings traveled up her arms and around her shoulders almost like a spiraling vine. Her ankles were covered in the lines and markings, all connecting with the cross atop her foot. A small sun and moon overlapping each other in perfect unison appeared around her belly button, and then a starburst appeared below her right eye. Then it was over. The markings remained, but the bleeding had stopped, and as Sophie lifted a cloth once more to Lacey's wrist, the blood came away but no wound was beneath it. "Soo..is this the angel equivalent to our marks?" asked Will as he stepped closer.

"I do believe so…" murmured Charlotte.

"Why do you keep staring at me!" Lacey laughed softly. "Shoo…shoo!" she waved them all away with her hands, a cheery smile on her face. "Gooo…" she lightly pushed Sophie away with everyone else. This time she even shoved Charles lightly out the door. "Has supper been served yet?" Charlotte shook her head and Lacey smiled," I'll be down in a few moments…"

Once everyone was gone the smile dropped from Lacey's face. "What's happening to me…" She whispered quietly as she grabbed a clean rag and washed her body clean of blood. She quietly walked across the room to a white vanity to look at herself. Her bare body was warmed by the fire in her room, but as she looked at the intricate designs across her body she felt herself shiver. "Oh my angel…" she gasped, running fingers along her body. After a few moments of awe and wonder she quickly reached for the dress Sophie laid out for her. It was a light pink and revealed a little bit of cleavage. Lacey was seventeen, and had fully matured, she had decent sized breasts and her body was perfectly curved. The dress fit her in a very flattering way. She placed white heals upon her feet and brushed her brown hair out so that it flowed in light waves around her shoulders and down her back. It seemed like overnight her hair had grown down to her mid-back. She liked it. She looked up into the mirror before her and smiled. Her eyes were a striking green, that shone brightly in the dim light. Without another glance in the mirror she headed down to the dining area. It took her a few tries following the hallways, but she eventually made it there just as dinner was being served. Everyone stood as she walked into the room. "Uh…hello?" she laughed softly and took a seat next to Charlotte. Charles sat across from her, his eyes wide as he looked at her appearance.

"You cleaned up well," Will snickered quietly. Lacey shot him a glare and then smiled.

"What's for supper?" asked Lacey. "Ooh. Duck, I love duck…Daddy would hunt us the best ducks around for Christmas supper…" she smiled, but then her smile cracked as she realized she'd spoken of her father. Everyone had sat back down and was now filling their plates, trying not to react to her words. "I-I…I'm not hungry…" she stood abruptly and curtsied before running off into the dark corridors of the Institute. She didn't know why, but the memory of her father made her chest hurt, she felt like she might explode. She wouldn't cry, she cried to much, she had to be strong. Her feet carried her along the hallways to her room and she shut the door behind her as she entered. "…I was hungry…" she sighed. A knock to her door startled her, opening it a crack she saw Sophie with a tray of food. "Oh thank you so much Sophie…" she opened the door and graciously took the tray from the woman. Closing the door with her foot she took the tray to a chair by the fire and ate slowly and silently.

After eating Lacey undressed, it was silly to wear such a beautiful dress if she was only going to be in her bedroom all night. A shiver ran down her spine as she stood bare in her room. All her night dresses were covered in blood. She sighed and looked for a light day dress. She found a dark blue one with white lace, it had a scoop neck on it, but was still comfortable. She looked at the clock and frowned. "It's so late already…" She grabbed up her tray and headed out of her room. She first found her way to the kitchen, placing the tray next to the sick she began to wash them quietly. She was surprised when Sophie came in and stopped her.

"Miss Lacey, I'll do that…you get to sleep…" Sophie smiled and Lacey nodded, walking away. She wasn't tired and so decided to wander the halls, trying to get familiar with what seemed to be her new home. She reached a door, and frowned. Someone was inside, she was curious who it was. Lightly she knocked on the door and when nobody answered she began to walk away, they were probably sleeping anyway. As Lacey turned to continue exploring the door opened.

"Lace…" a tired voice called. Lacey turned back around and saw a sleepy eyed Charles. His chest was bare, exposing strong muscles, this was the first time she really took in his appearance. He had dark blonde hair, and honey colored eyes, with somewhat tanned skin. "Is something wrong?" asked Charles, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh..no..I was just…wondering whose room this was…I'm sorry I woke you…" Lacey stammered nervously. She felt a blush billow from her chest and explode across her skin. Charles seemed to notice the blush spread from her chest and move up to her cheeks and he smiled. He opened the door a little more to welcome her in and she hesitated before walking inside. "I…I hope you're not angry…"

"Why on earth would I be angry…?" asked Charles he walked towards the fire in his room and prodded it with a metal stake. The flames grew higher.

"I woke you…it was very rude of me…" Lacey explained quietly. Charles laughed softly and walked over to her. Lacey looked up at him and felt stunned by his handsome features. "You need your rest and all…I really should go…" Charles lifted a hand to her cheek and slid it down the smooth skin before resting it against her neck. Lacey closed her eyes. "It did happen…" she whispered quietly.

"What did?" Charles responded in a hushed tone. He leaned in closer and when Lacey opened her eyes he was inches from her face.

"When I awoke the first time…" she was breathless, "You kissed my forehead…" she replied. Charles looked startled by her words and then guilt spread across his features. "Charles…did I say something?" Lacey spoke in a worried tone as he seemed to retreat from her, dropping his hand and turning away. "Charles…please…what did I do?" she pleaded. She reached her hand out and touched his bare shoulder, it was hot as the sun.

"Perhaps you should go back to your room Miss Lacey…" Charles responded coldly. Lacey frowned and clenched her fists. In a huff of emotion she turned Charles around forcefully and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. "La-."

Once their lips met Charles put up no resistance, he grabbed her waist roughly and pushed her towards the bed. Their lips moved in unison against each other, breathing was rapid and sharp as he pressed Lacey into the soft cushions of the bed. He climbed atop her, straddling her as he ran his hands down her sides. A light moan escaped Lacey's lips at his touch as he ran his lips down her neck and against the bare chest revealed by her dress. Charles ran a hand up under her dress, sliding his fingers along her leg. Lacey felt her body warm against him and she arched her back in pleasure. Their lips met again and Lacey wrapped her arms around Charles' neck. As quickly as the passion began, Charles ended it. He stopped mid kiss and jumped away from her. "Get out!" he yelled. "Out of my room now Lacey!" he cried, pointing to the door, his hair messed up and his eyes stricken with pain. Lacey was startled and looked away shamefully.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" she cried softly as she smoothed her hair down and ran for the door. "I'm so sorry Charles.." she whispered as she shut the door behind her and bolted for her room. She passed a sleepy Will as she did so. He grabbed her arm and stopped her, but she quickly pulled from his grip. "Leave me alone Will…" she cried as she continued running. Once in her room she slammed the door and ran to her bed in a heap of tears. She'd thrown herself at Charles, thinking thoughts she shouldn't have. She never should have made the first move, not without knowing his true feelings. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she lay on her side, cheek against the pillow. The fire in her room died down as sleep overcame her pained emotions.

Charles cursed at himself as he thought about how much pain he was putting Lacey through. He should have controlled himself more, should have pushed her away before she kissed him. His door suddenly opened and puzzled Will stepped in. "What the hell did you do?" Will asked with a smug smile. "I just ran into a very emotional and disheveled Lacey…and seeing as you look much the same…I'm guessing you're the culprit…" he laughed softly.

"Will get the hell out of my room…" snapped Charles.

"What happened Charles?" asked Will softly.

"Something that never should have…" replied Charles with a pained expression.

"You two are in looove…how sweet…what's the problem?" asked Will.

"You know I can't love anyone like that…you of all people should know what it's like to want something you can never have!" Charles grumbled angrily. "I'd be hurting her more by promising her my love then by taking it away now…You heard Seraph, I'm the misfit Angel…The downworlder blood in me won't allow me the pleasure of loving someone the right way…" Charles slumped into a chair, resting his head in his hands.

"Charles…Lacey has downworlder blood as well as Angel in her? How's that any different from you?" asked Will curiously.

"Because Will- It's not the same, my downworlder blood comes from the most evil of the evil, I'm truly Fallen. Not like a regular Nephilim…I can feel the darkness inside me! It's stronger then anything else! Her light overcomes her darkness…I can't give myself to her…I can't make her love the darkness…" he growled.

Will sighed, "I think you can do whatever you choose Charles…if that is to love her, then love her…perhaps you're stronger then you think…" Will smiled and left the room, leaving Charles to his misery. Charles stood from his chair and slipped a shirt on before heading out into the hallway. He slowly walked to Lacey's room where he opened the door quietly. The room was dark, the embers were all that was left of her fire, and the candles around the room had almost burned out. He saw her tear streaked face before he even got next to her. He closed the door and walked to the bed. Her hair stuck to her cheeks, dried tears holding the strands in place. Charles lifted a hand and pushed the hair behind her ear. She stirred slightly in her sleep and Charles smiled. He'd been so cruel, but perhaps Will was right. Lacey's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Charles sleepily.

"C-Charles…" she whispered softly. "I-I'm sorr-." Charles cut her words off as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to her own. The kiss was soft and sweet, Lacey seemed frozen for a few moments as she registered what he was doing. She then kissed him back, the same sweet and gentle touch in her lips. Charles pulled away slowly and placed his hand against the side of her head.

"I'm sorry Lace…I was cruel…I was evil…I never should have treated you like that…" Charles murmured quietly. Lacey still looked sleepy, but she smiled and understood. "You forgive me?" asked Charles. Lacey sat up on her bed and reached for him, pulling him to her in another kiss. Charles pulled away again and sat fully on her bed, his legs outstretched as he placed his head against a pillow, Lacey laid against him, closing her eyes. Soon the two of them fell asleep, comforted by the others embrace and warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When Lacey awoke she was startled by the lone fact that she was…alone. "Charles…"she said drowsily. He wasn't there in the room, which meant he left sometime while she was sleeping. She felt a pang of sadness inside her chest. She looked to the window, it was daytime, but dark clouds hung in the skies of London. She sighed and stood up, putting on the same dress from supper the night before. Lacey quickly brushed her hair before putting on a smile and walking out into the hallway. Her feet carried her to the dining hall where she saw Charlotte sitting quietly, sipping a cup of tea. "Hello Charlotte…" she smiled at the woman and a smile was returned to her.

"Hello Lacey…I do hope you're feeling better…" spoke Charlotte as she poured Lacey a cup of tea. Lacey was about to nod but then she felt a stab of pain in her gut. "Lacey?" Charlotte noticed the pain contort Lacey's face. Before Lacey could fall to the ground in pain, Charlotte rushed to her and caught her. "What hurts Lacey?" asked Charlotte. "Sophie!"

"My chest, stomach…hands…" Lacey sputtered. She closed her eyes and leaned into Charlotte, small whimpers escaping her lips. Sophie had come and was kneeling on the floor with them, she had a warm cup of brandy in her hands.

"Lacey?" a worried voice called out. Charles.

"Miss Lacey, please drink this…it will help with the pain!" Sophie helped Charlotte pull Lacey into a sitting position so she could sip the brandy.

"It's just a part of the changing phase Lacey…you'll be okay…" spoke Charlotte.

"It burns…but its so cold at the same time…" spoke Lacey softly. "My hands…." She held the cup of brandy but before she could take another sip the liquor somehow froze. Lacey dropped the cup and looked at it like it was a monster. "It…it froze…" Then the cups contents burst into flame and Lacey yelped.

Charlotte smiled, "It's okay Lacey…it's okay…"

"No…no…this is monstrous! This isn't right! This isn't me!" Lacey shouted. A bright light shut everyone up as Seraph and another being appeared at the door of the room. "You! It's your fault this is happening…" Lacey stood from the floor and stormed towards the angelic beings.

"Oh dear Lasiel…she's angry…a fiery little torch she is isn't she?" spoke Seraph with a small grin. Lacey looked about ready to punch Seraph, but then the other being Lasiel reached out and grabbed Lacey's throat. "Little angel, please be calm…" Lasiel's wings stretched around and engulfed Lacey in what looked like an embrace. Lacey cried out softly as her own wings sprouted from her back. "Lasiel hold her still for me…" spoke Seraph. Lacey fought against the other female angel, but couldn't free herself.

"Why are you here?" asked Charles softly. Will and Jem along with Henry walked into the dining hall and all gasped in surprise. Seraph regarded the new arrivals with a smile and a nod.

"I am here little warrior to ask you a question…" Seraph smiled, but it almost looked sinister. Lacey growled angrily as she bit at Lasiel's arm. "Laceyinda!" Seraph shouted angrily, her body growing brightly. "Behave yourself or we'll rip each and every feather from your back!" Lacey grew still as Lasiel stared at the bite mark on her arm. Seraph brought her attention back to Charles. "Do you love our little Angel of Chaos?" asked Seraph with a smile.

Charles looked surprised and rubbed the back of his neck, looking around at everyone. They watched him expectantly. Lacey grunted in the corner of the room. Lasiel had her pressed into the floor, a sword to her back. Charles stepped towards her but was stopped by Seraph's hand. The woman's touched caused Charles to groan in agony. "Y-Yes!" he growled as he fell to a knee. Seraph clapped her hands and smiled.

"Wonderful! Did you hear that dear Lasiel! He's perfect for the job!" the angel danced gracefully to Lasiel and Lacey. "Now, Laceyinda! This man will be your…shall we say…Knight…" she giggled, her voice sickingly happy. Lacey winced as a sword point was pressed into her back. "Now…since you seem to hate following our directions…there is a new rule. Not only will we rip every feather from your body...but if you disobey us…we'll hurt your little love bird as well…" Seraph walked back to Charles and placed a hand to his forehead. Sensations of pain and burning rushed across his skin. "With these marks Warrior you are now the highest protector of Laceyinda Angel of Chaos. You will protect her…or you will die." Seraph moved her hand and Charles looked at his left wrist. A mark wrapped around his wrist and spread across his hand like a vine, much like Lacey's own marks. It was black in hue and glowed lightly for a moment before looking like a mere tattoo. "Oh how I love visiting you all…it's been millenniums since we were allowed…" Seraph smiled and pulled Charles to his feet. "Now then…Lasiel…stop tormenting our precious daughter and let us leave. Goodbye children of the Angels…We wish you luck with your upcoming dangers! And Laceyinda…remember the rules…We won't give you another chance…"

Lasiel pressed the sword harshly against Lacey's skin before lifting it and disappearing with Seraph. Lacey groaned in anger as she moved to get up from the floor. Her own wings disappeared as the angels left, much like last time. Charles rushed to Lacey's side, helping her up and then holding her for a moment. "I dislike those women!" growled Lacey. "They're always ruining my clothes!" She reached to her back and flinched. "I think…I think there is a new marking…Charles…look…" Lacey turned her back to him and he lightly tugged at the fabric to see her back. There were indeed new markings, these were black markings in the shape of wings on her shoulder blades. "I'm right aren't I!" she smacked her forehead and sighed. "I used to have such pretty skin and now its covered in suns and moons and crosses and now what…I'm assuming feathers!" she looked at Charles who nodded.

"Ah…well now that our home was yet again invaded my angry angels…let us eat!" Will called as he sat down at the table. Charles walked Lacey to the table and sat next to her. "So Laceyinda…" Will snickered, "I guess you and Charles are lovely couple now, hmm?" he teased. Lacey turned bright red and moved to get up. Charles pushed her back down. "Yes, stay Laceyindaa, you mustn't run every time you get embarrassed…"

"Shut up Will, your ruder then ever today…" snapped Charles.

"Well Lacey…I do hope this means…there will be little pain left in your changing…" Charlotte spoke softly as she pushed a cup of tea towards Lacey.

Lacey spoke, "I do hope so. I'm getting very sick of passing out and collapsing everywhere, but like I'm sure the rest of you are…" she smiled and sipped her tea.

Jem spoke next, his voice calm and collected, "Does this mean we should begin training her? Charles and Will would be the ideal candidates for teaching he weaponry…And I hate to say it but Magnus is probably the only one safe enough to teach her magic…"

Charles slammed his fist onto the table, "That dirty rat of a warlock! He'd be all over her in a second…" Lacey lifted a hand and placed it on Charles' fist.

"Charles…I'll take anyone who can help me get through this odd transition…no matter how dirty…" she sighed and finished her tea. Grabbing a tea cookie from the middle of the table she nibbled. "Can we start today?" asked Lacey.

"Laceyindaaaa, that's a wonderful idea!" sang Will.

"Stop calling me that!" snapped Lacey

"That's your name isn't it, Laceyinda!" Will rang.

Lacey glared and the cookie Will picked up burst into flames. Will jumped and dropped the cookie as it disappeared into ashes. Then he laughed, along with the rest of the table. "I'm sorry!" Lacey apologized, bowing her head down.

Everyone laughed. "Lace….nothing to apologize for…that..that was hilarious!" Charles chuckled.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly, there was quiet laughter and stories.

[3 months later. December 15, 1879]

Lacey woke up, yawning softly. She looked outside and smiled, it was snowing. The past few months were a blur, Will and Charles helped her master the art of swordsmanship, and she'd been practicing alone to master her magic. She hadn't been able to meet with the warlock Magnus yet, but today was both her birthday and the day she'd have her first lesson with him. A knock on her door made her turn, Sophie walked in with a cheery smile. "Lacey…Breakfast is ready…and it appears you've got some gifts awaiting you…as well as some mail…" Sophie closed the door and left. Lacey smiled and quickly rushed to her dresser. She picked out her most beautiful dress, Charlotte had gotten all her belongings brought over from her home. The dress was a deep blue hue, and had a white bow around the waist, the dress was made of cotton, but the bow was made of a thick satin fabric. The neckline was cut a little lower then she was used to, but it was a dress for special occasions and today was special in her mind. She pulled her hair back with a clip and then she put on a necklace. It was a piece of jewelry that Seraph sent her, it was a silver chain and attached was a large white stone, an opal she believed.

Once she slipped on a pair of dark blue flats she rushed to the dining hall. As she entered the dining hall her smile dropped. Nobody else was as happy as she was. "Charles…" Lacey's voice was soft, nervous. "What's wrong…" Charles lifted an envelope from the table and handed it towards Lacey. Lacey crossed the room and grabbed the envelope. It had her name on it, but had no address or anything. "What is it…?" she asked. Nobody answered her, because they didn't know the answer she wanted. Lacey ripped open the envelope and then read the contents slowly to herself.

**Lacey Greenwood,**

_Let me take a moment to introduce myself. I am Izrael Absal, the Goblin Lord…I control all the goblins in London, and you my dear are an important asset to me. See your father was a gambling man, and while attending one of the Pandemonium Club's parties, he ended up gambling you away. Therefore…you are mine. I will be coming for you soon, my dear…And you will be coming with me, otherwise your friends will not live very long. Enclosed is the last of the money your father didn't gamble away, it's a rather large sum. Use it well. Oh…and Happy Birthday._

**Izrael Absal.**

Lacey dropped the letter and backed away from the table. She opened the rest of the envelope and indeed there was a large sum of money inside. She shook her head. "Lies…Lies!" she yelled. Charles picked up the letter and scanned it then he threw it into the center of the table. "This is ridiculous! I am not something to be gambled away!"

Charles stood up and stepped towards Lacey, pulling her into his arms. "Lacey he isn't going to get you. We won't let him…" Lacey leaned into Charles' embrace. "No need to ruin your birthday! You're eighteen! We've gotten you presents!"

Charlotte handed over a large box and Lacey took it with a small smile. Opening the box she revealed a red velvet dress, it had black accents to it and a low neckline. "Oh goodness, Charlotte it's…it's beautiful!" Charlotte smiled at Lacey's words and then spoke.

"We have a yearly Christmas ball here, and I thought perhaps you could wear it there…" Charlotte smiled and then pointed to Will and Jem. Will handed over a square box, and Jem passed over a long slim one. Lacey opened Will's gift first and it revealed a stone, a witchlight, Lacey picked it up and grinned as it brightened.

"OhWill! Thank you!" Then Lacey opened Jem's gift. The box revealed a long silver rod, when Lacey touched it, it sprouted into her shadowhunter weapon. "Jem! Oh guys! I feel like one of you…I finally…I belong…" Lacey felt herself tear up. She then looked at Charles and he smiled, reaching into his pocket he handed her a box, small and square. She hesitated but then opened the box, a gasp escaped her lips. "Oh..Oh Charles…" Inside the box laid a bracelet. It was made of silver, matching her necklace. Embedded in the silver were matching Opal Stone, and lying in the center of the box was a ring to match as well. Lacey slipped the ring on her finger and then the bracelet over her wrist. Then she leapt at Charles and hugged him tightly. "Thank you thank you!" she said happily. She then turned to everyone else and grinned, "This is the best birthday I've ever had!" she clapped her hands.

"Wonderful to hear…Now eat up…Magnus wants to meet early," Charlotte smiled as she spoke.

The carriage pulled up to a large dark mansion and Lacey shivered. Charles placed a hand on her arm and smiled. "It's alright Lacey…" murmured Charles. The carriage stopped completely and Charles helped Lacey out. The door to the mansion opened for them as they approached it, servants bowed respectively to them as they walked in. "Magnus?" called Charles.

A rather handsome man emerged from a room to the left and smiled. "Ahh the shadowhunters, welcome to my abode…" Magnus walked towards Lacey and widened his eyes. "Oh what a beauty we have here…" He grinned and placed a finger beneath Lacey's chin. "Well let's not waste time…to the living room, we must get you some practice…"

[Four hours later]

Lacey was on the floor, on all fours, panting. "Magnus…perhaps you need to lighten up, she's new to this…" suggested Charles, his face expressing his worry. Lacey held up and hand to silence Charles, then she stood up and her body showed her fatigue.

"Give me another order Magnus! Now!" yelled Lacey. Magnus grinned and then nodded.

"I'm going to throw something at you, light it up, and then freeze it BEFORE it hits the ground. Then before the ice hits the ground I want you to melt it…" Magnus smiled, "If you can do that…then I've got nothing more to teach you…And you may leave…"

"Magnus! This is ridiculous! She can't do that!" Charles spoke sternly. Lacey and Magnus ignored him and Magnus lifted up a book, throwing it forcefully at Lacey with a groan. Lacey instantly straightened and threw her hand out, the book caught flame and then she instantly clenched her hand, turning the book to ice. A second before the book hit the ground Lacey opened her hand again and the book melted out of its ice cocoon. Once the book finally laid charred and wet on the floor Lacey collapsed in a huff of fatigue. "By God, she did it!" Charles rushed to Lacey and pulled her into his arms. "Lacey…you alright?" Lacey groaned and closed her eyes, snuggling against Charles' touch.

"There we have it, she's learned all she can. Get out of my house…Unless…" Magnus kneeled down to Lacey and grinned. "Unless you'd like to accompany me in another sort of training…"

"Magnus! We'll be leaving now…could you get one of your servants to fetch us a carriage…" Charles was appalled at the mere suggestion of such a crude activity with a lady such as Lacey. He looked down at her and laughed softly. She'd fallen asleep in his arms.

The carriage ride home was silent as Charles let Lacey rest in his lap. Before he thought twice about the time, they'd pulled up to the Institute. Charles lifted Lacey into his arms and then climbed out of the carriage. Jem met him at the gate and opened it for him. "Is she okay?" spoke Jem in a worried tone.

"She's just exhausted…Magnus was hard on her…But he said she's learned all he can teach her…The rest is up to her…" replied Charles.

"It's only been a day…Is he sure?" asked Jem with a frown. Charles nodded and then looked down as Lacey groaned. "Ah, sleeping beauty awakens…"

"Where are we Charles…" said Lacey with a yawn as she was set down on her feet.

"Home," Charles answered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the building. "You did very well today, we should get something in your stomach…" Lacey nodded at Charles' words and smiled. "Perhaps a few glasses of brandy?" Charles laughed softly. "In celebration!"

Lacey laughed and nodded. "Yes!" She released Charles' hand and rushed up the steps, swinging open the door and rushing in towards the dining hall. "I'll beat you there!" she laughed softly. Lacey got to the dining hall first and smiled as she saw Will, Henry, and Charlotte sitting at the table. Someone else was with them, it was a young girl, looked about Lacey's age. "Good Evening everyone!"

Will looked up and smiled at Lacey, "Evening Lace…we've got someone to introduce you too" The new girl stood and curtsied. "This is Miss Theresa Grey…Or Tessa as she likes to be called."

Tessa glared at Will, "I can introduce myself thank you very much…and this is Jessamine…another occupant of this establishment, in which you've not met. We were sadly away on business for the past few months. However I've heard much about you and I look forward to us getting closer…" Tessa stepped forward and grabbed Lacey's hand. "Feel free to call me Tess as well Miss Greenwood."

"Oh thank you Tessa, you can call me Lacey, formalities don't seem to be of high priority here, so there's not a need for last names…" Lacey shook Tessa's hand and then turned to Charles. "Charles…I'm going to go get freshened up before I eat anything…"

"Alright. I'll make sure Will doesn't take all the food…" Charles chuckled as he sat down. "So Tessa…Did you find out anything else about that Goblin we asked you to look into…?"

Tessa frowned. "Well…I spent the past week in London, seeking refuge as one of his…disgusting minions…" she made a disgusted face and Will laughed. "It seems he's planning something soon, but he never gave an exact date…What was the deal with him? Why such urgency?"

"Because he's after Lacey…" Jem spoke from the doorway of the room. "He even sent her a letter saying so…Apparently her father sold her to him…"

"What is it with humans and being obsessed with gambling?" chirped Will as he looked at Tessa.

"Will! You are absolutely just the most horrible BOY I've ever met!" Tessa exclaimed as she stood up.

"Oh come now _Tessie _wouldn't you say Sir Nate was the most horrible BOY you've ever met? He did sell you out for a few pieces of silver?" Will grinned his famous smug grin. Tessa slammed her hands down on the dining table and then turned away, rushing out of the room.

"Oh bloody hell Will!" snapped Henry. "Must you be such a thick-headed twit?" Henry shook his head and filled himself a bowl of stew.

Lacey walked into the dining hall as Tessa rushed out. "I-Is…she okay?" asked Lacey with a frown. "Should I go talk to her?"

"No nooo. She'll be fine Lace…come eat…She's just a drama queen…" spoke Will with a frown. Lacey nodded and joined everyone else for supper.

The next few days passed slowly, Lacey would spend most of her time either dueling Will, drinking tea with Tessa, or practicing her magic alone in her room. Any extra time she had was spent in the arms of Charles, her forever protector. It was mid afternoon and London was covered in a blanket of thick snow. Lacey was dressed in a dark green velvet dress, with a high neckline. She looked out the window as she passed the front door, she was headed to the library, but as she looked outside she saw a carriage out at the gate. It looked like a delivery so Lacey opened the door. Will came up behind her and yawned. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I think someone is delivering something…I'm going to go grab it. Be right back!" Lacey said with a smile. She quickly rushed down the steps, the cold air rushing up her skirts. She was aware of Will watching her from the door. "Hello Sirs!" Lacey called out to the men at the gate.

Will frowned as he watched, "Wait…Those aren't- LACEY STOP!" Will leapt from the stairs and rushed after Lacey. Lacey reached the gate before she turned to look at Will and by then it was too late. "Lacey!" Will skidded to a stop as she turned to look at him. "Lacey don't open the gate!"

"Too late shadowhunter…" purred a male voice, deep and penetrating. A hand set itself upon Lacey's shoulder and she began to turn to look at it's beholder.

"LACEY!" yelled Charles, followed by Jem and Tessa. Henry, Charlotte, and Jessamine had gone out on the town. Charles ran down the pathway and pleaded to Lacey, "Don't look at him, don't look into his eyes! Please…please just watch me…"

Lacey looked confused, her body half turned to see the stranger touching her. "It's just a delivery man…" spoke Lacey in a light, dreamy tone of voice. She turned her body completely now and then gasped as she saw what stood before her. Instinctively she took a step back, but his hand stopped her from moving too much. She heard cursing behind her and then as she looked into the burning red hues of the man's face she felt herself falling apart inside. "Beautiful…" she whispered. The man's beauty was stunning, he had messy black hair, with perfectly milky white skin, his red eyes made a strong contrast against his other features. He was dressed in very proper and expensive clothes.

"Lacey…Lacey look at me!" pleaded Charles. Lacey began to turn back to Charles but the man before her stopped her.

"Ah my pretty little angel, don't turn away from me…I am Izrael…I've come to rescue you from these awful warriors…" whispered Izrael. Lacey leaned towards the goblin lord and felt herself once again lose control of herself. "Now remember the rules…you're not to refuse me…or…Well you know what the letter said…" he laughed softly, the sound wrapping itself around her mind. "Now stand still…" he whispered, entrancing Lacey with the spell of his eyes. He began to lean forward towards her lips when Charles shouted.

"Get away from her!" He along with the others leapt towards the goblin man, but were only greeted by dozens of goblins rushing towards them from behind Lacey and Izrael. While the others were distracted with attacking goblins, Izrael kissed Lacey forcefully, pulling her against him. Her eyes widened and for a moment she fought against him. "Lacey!" screamed Charles as he sliced through a goblin, he then reached forward and pulled her roughly away from Izrael. "Lacey…Lacey say something…" His only response was laughter, laughter from Izrael. "What did you do!"

"Lacey's mine now…Lacey…destroy the shadowhunters…" ordered Izrael with a wave of his hand. Lacey's wings shot from her back, tearing her dress's backing, the cold seeping into her skin. She reached into a pocket of her skirts and grabbed her weapon, it quickly morphed into her elemental sword. Without a word she lunged at Charles, her face blank of emotion.

"Lacey!" Charles shouted in surprise as he pushed his own sword against hers. "What the hell!" She was stronger it seemed, or perhaps he just hadn't dueled her in awhile. "Snap out of it, Lacey!" he yelled. She responded with rapid lunges at him, looking for a weak spot.

"Charles! Be careful! That girl can fight!" called Will as he sliced through a goblin behind Charles. Lacey managed a hit on Charles, slicing open his dominant arm as well as pushing him onto his back. Lacey didn't pause in her fighting, she instantly tried to stab through his chest, he rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. Cursing under his breath he continued to dodge her attacks. Then suddenly she stopped, she dropped her sword and it morphed back into a silver rod.

"Lacey! Continue your fight!" demanded Izrael. Lacey's face contorted in pain as she seemed to fight something inside her.

"That's right Lacey…fight it…he can't control you if you don't let him…" spoke Charles in a strong voice. Lacey fell to a knee as she fought the control that was wracking her body. Slowly she stood back to her feet and turned to glare at Izrael.

"You awful monstrous man!" Lacey shouted. She heard Will and Charles laugh behind her. "You threaten me…that if I don't obey you…you'll hurt my friends! Then you take control of my mind and make me try and hurt my friends!" she stomped towards Izrael and raised a hand, slapping him harshly across the cheek. "You do NOT own me! I belong to no one!"

"Actually…you do belong to the Angels above…I'm sure they've made that clear…Come with me…and I can stop that…I can make you free…I won't control you…I promise little Lacey…I can give you back everything that you've lost…" promised Izrael.

"You cannot bring back the dead, Izrael!" growled Lacey. But just as she spoke four figures stepped out of his carriage. "N-no…" Lacey backed up, "Daddy…Momma…Kasey…Jed…" Tears brimmed in Lacey's eyes. "They're not real! You're making illusions…get them away!"

"Lay-Lay!" yelled Kasey as she ran to Lacey's feet. "Don't send us away! We've missed you! Lay-Lay he's so nice to us!" The five year old girl tugged on Lacey's dress.

"No! No! You killed them! You had your monsters kill them all! This isn't real!" Lacey pulled out of Kasey's reach, the little girl started to cry and followed Lacey urgently. "Get away!" She bumped into Charles, who wrapped his arms around her. "Charles…get them away…Get her away!"

"Lay-Lay!" pleaded the little girl, and as she ran closer her image changed, contorted. What now rushed towards Lacey was a corpse like creature. No throat, but merely a hole rested at her neck, her clothes were covered in blood and her body looked like it'd begun to rot. "Lay-Lay hold me! Read me a story!" gurgled the child. Lacey screamed and fell to her knees.

Lacey awoke with a shudder, she looked around, she'd fallen asleep on the couch at her friend's party. "Lacey! You sleepy head! You need to get home before your papa begins to worry!" laughed her friend with a smile. "What's wrong?"

"I've had the most bizarre nightmare…or was it a dream. Surely it was both!" Lacey laughed softly and rushed off to catch her carriage ride home. Amidst the shadows of London, a mocking laugh could be heard. Izrael watched Lacey climb into her carriage.

"And soon…you will be mine," Izrael's voice whispered. Izrael then headed to Lacey's estate, her family awaiting him. Lacey would have a surprise awaiting her when she walked in the door. Her nightmares were about to come true.

[Alright. Thank you for anyone who read this story. This is a fucked up ending I know...I'm sorry. But this isn't over. This is the last chapter, however their is a sequal "And I Shall Burn" which will be uploaded soon.]


End file.
